


푸른 날

by LadySchnabel



Series: 빛의 수호자 [3]
Category: Supernatural Investigation Department (S.I.D.), 특영반
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySchnabel/pseuds/LadySchnabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>새해가 되자마자 갑자기 말도 없이 사라진 텐카</p>
            </blockquote>





	푸른 날

 

 

 

 

 

 

푸른 날

2013.1

 

 

 

 

 

 

사람이 없었다.

 

텅 빈 집안을 두리번거리는 시문의 눈가가 파르르 떨렸다. 좁은 거실 한 가운데 우두커니 서 있던 그는 주방으로 시선을 돌렸다. 물기 하나 없이 깨끗한 싱크대. 식기들은 어젯밤 그가 비몽사몽간에 씻어 건조대에 놓은 그대로였다. 뭘 먹은 흔적도 없다. 시문은 뱃속에 실타래가 엉키는 불편한 느낌에 눈썹을 구기며 화장실 문을 열었다. 습기는커녕 물 한 방울 찾을 수가 없다. 엊그제 걸어 놓은 수건도, 얌전히 꽂혀 있는 칫솔 두 개도, 반쯤 녹아내린 비누도, 충전 중인 면도기도, 뚜껑이 제대로 닫히지 않는 애프터쉐이브도, 하다못해 두세 칸 풀어진 화장지도 그대로 얌전히 앉아 있었다.

 

시문은 꿈속에서 꿈을 꾸는 듯한 기이한 기분을 떨쳐내려 평소처럼 세수를 하고 양치를 했다. 거울에서 시선을 받아치는 자신이 무대에 선 연극배우 같았다. 어딘지 석연찮은 기시감. 그는 그 새벽에 혼자 수건을 목에 건 채 집 안을 배회하며 옷장을 열어 보고, 수납장을 열어 보고, 신발장을 열어 보았다. 없어진 것이 없었다. 그가 어제 입고 신었던 것들, 그리고 지갑을 제외하고 모두 그대로 제자리에 앉아 있다.

 

혹시 집 앞 편의점에라도 나간 것일까 싶어 시문은 거실에 앉아 기다렸다. 숨소리보다 시계 초침 똑딱거리며 흘러가는 소리가 큰 정적이 섬뜩했다. 핸드폰 문자함은 몇 번을 뒤져 보아도 새로운 것이 없다.

 

여섯 시 사십 분. 마지못해 코트를 챙겨 입은 시문은 자리에서 일어났다. 그리곤 현관문을 열고 나가려다 말고 돌아 들어와 그가 잡다한 짐을 부려 놓은 작은 골방 앞에서 머뭇거렸다.

 

그래. 까놓고 말해서 집세도 생활비도 한 푼 내놓지 않는 동거인이지만, 그래도 시문은 염치가 없는 사람은 아니었다. 같이 부대끼며 사는 사람으로서 지키는 최소한의 예의를 잊을 정도로 앞뒤 없지도 않았다. 시문은 문손잡이에 손을 올려놓았다가, 구차하게 그걸 돌리기 전에 얼른 몸을 돌려 집을 나섰다. 쾅, 육중한 현관문이 닫히고, 노랗게 빛나던 현관불이 깜빡깜빡 꺼지고, 발소리가 멀어졌다. 인근 도로에서 멀찍이 들려오는, 차들 지나가는 바람소리만 남았다.

 

몇분 후, 발소리가 탁탁탁 돌아오더니 문이 다시 열리고, 꽁꽁 얼어붙은 구둣발이 들어왔다. 시문은 답지 않게 험악한 얼굴로 혀를 차곤 골방 문을 열어젖혔다. 한 평도 되지 않는 작은 방은 가구 하나 없이 텅텅 빈 채 온갖 잡동사니를 끌어안고 있다. 그 사이에서 그가 들고 온 가방을 찾아낸 시문은 지체할 것 없이 몸을 숙여 그 지퍼를 열었다. 무기상을 차려도 될 정도로 갖가지 총과 나이프가 튀어나왔고, 이제는 안 입는 묵은 옷이 몇 벌, 유행 지난 선글라스 하나, 독어와 영어로 된 각종 서류, 편지, 서류. 여권은 없다.

 

젊은 형사는 동거인의 가방에서 무허가 총기를 무더기로 발견했다는 사실보다 그의 여권이 보이지 않는다는 데 더 심기가 불편해졌다. 그러나 아무리 생각해봐도 그가 여권을 보관할 곳이 집안에 따로 있지 않았다. 출근을 늦게 하더라도 한번 뒤집어볼까, 생각하던 시문은 이내 포기하듯 손에 들고 있던 글록 하나를 제 가방에 쑤셔 넣고 지퍼를 닫았다.

 

단지를 걸어 나오는 걸음이 영 시원스럽지가 못했다. 형사 생활에 굳은 표정도 그를 아는 사람이 보았다면 유난히 딱딱하다 했을 것이었다. 아닌 게 아니라 지하철을 타자마자 사람들이 그를 슬금슬금 피했다. 새벽과 아침 사이, 아직 러시아워 전인 전철 안에 담겨 덜컹덜컹 어둠 속을 지나며 시문은 미간을 찌푸린 채 생각했다. 도대체 어딜 갔을까.

 

능구렁이처럼 슬그머니 집으로 들어와 눌러앉은 꼴 하며, 어디든 함께 가려는 그를 의심했던 날들이 있었다. 도대체 왜 나를. 그 불편한 의문이 지금 완전히 사라졌다 하면 거짓말이겠지만, 그래도 어떠한 신뢰가, 아 이 사람이라면 날 팽개치진 않겠지 하는 막연한 믿음이 그 위에 커튼처럼 드리워져 이제는 겨우 무시할만해진 것이다. 겨우. 그런데 왜 지금 와서.

 

당혹스러웠다.

 

제가 느끼는 그 감정의 얼굴을 마침내 마주한 시문은 엘리베이터 문이 열리고 경찰청 12층의 어둔 복도로 한 걸음 들여놓자마자 아연해졌다. 물건을 온통 부려 두고 여권 하나 달랑 든 채 말도 없이 증발해버린 그가 당혹스러운 것이 아니라, 그 떠남에 당혹스러워하는 자신이 당혹스러웠다.

 

당혹스러움이 당혹스럽다.

 

곁에 남을 사람이 없는데, 왜 지금 와서 이렇게 전전긍긍하는 것인지.

 

 

***

 

 

“시문 씨.”

 

시문은 화드득 놀라 고개를 들었다.

 

“무슨 생각을 그렇게 골똘히 해요?”

 

소피아 뒤로 겨울 햇살이 비스듬히 비춰들고, 몇 년 사이에 키가 훌쩍 자라난 바람은 소파에 길게 누운 채 온통 한자로 빽빽한 책을 뒤적이고 있었다.

 

시문은 시계를 돌아보았다. 열 시 사십분. 노트북은 금방이라도 꺼질 듯 위태롭게 불빛을 번쩍거렸다. 스크린을 보아하니 지난번 사건 보고서를 어떻게 끼적이긴 한 모양이다.

 

“점심 뭐 먹을지 생각해요?”

“뭐 드시고 싶은 거라도?”

“아저씨 몰랐구나? 맨날 구내식당에서 끼니 때우기 싫다고 누나가 얼마나 그러는데요.”

 

바람이 시큰둥하게 툭 던진 말에 소피아는 입을 가리고 난감한 듯 웃었다.

 

“어머, 얘는 무슨 말을.”

“아니에요?”

“곧 있으면 이반장님 생신이시잖니. 시문씨, 뭐 먹고 싶은 거 없어요?”

“예?”

“오늘 7일이에요. 이번 주말이 시문씨 생일이라구요.”

 

그걸 어떻게, 라고 물으려던 시문은 스스로가 바보 같아 입을 다물었다. 출생지부터 학력에 경찰청 입사배경까지 아는 사람이 자기 생일 하나 모를까. 그는 어떻게 대꾸해야할지 몰라 입을 열었다가, 미간을 찌푸렸다가 또 폈다가, 어쩔 줄을 몰라 했다. 그 모습에 바람과 소피아는 저들끼리 눈빛을 한 번 교환하더니 의아한 듯 고갤 갸웃거렸다.

 

“어머나, 너무 바쁘셔서 잊으셨구나.”

“그럼 우리 회식이나 해요. 연말에도 놈들 쫓아다닌다고 아무것도 못했잖아요. 크리스마스도 그렇게 보내고.”

“좋은 생각이야, 바람군. 음... 근데 미성년자가 있으니...”

“아, 좀 평범한 데로 가요 평범한 데로.”

“그건 안 되지. 반장님도 이제 앞자리수가 바뀌시는데.”

“그보다, 그 보석 건은 어떻게 됐습니까?”

 

시문이 말을 툭 자르고 들어오자 신나게 떠들던 소피아와 바람은 입을 닫고 시선을 교환했다. 잠시 정적이 내리고, 바람은 꿍한 얼굴로 다시 책을 펴들었다. 작게 한숨을 내쉰 소피아가 사건 파일을 뒤적거리며 답했다.

 

“대전에서 도난당한 뒤로 소식이 끊겼어요. 암시장으로 흘러든 것 같은데, 영 꼬리가 밟히질 않네요.”

“그럼 이번 주말엔 대전으로-”

“정말요? 시문씨 생일은?”

“생일은 내년에도 옵니다. 수사는 지금 아니면 못 하고요.”

 

그래, 내 그말 나올 줄 알았다, 라는 얼굴들이었다. 시문은 멋쩍게 시선을 피했다. 그러자 이번엔 바람이 툭 물었다.

 

“그나저나, 외국인 아저씨는 어디 갔어요?”

 

소피아는 출근한 뒤부터 내내 속에만 담아두고 있던 질문을 꼬마가 먼저 던지니 속이 다 후련하다는 듯 시문을 바라보았다. 외려 질문을 던진 바람은 책에 코를 파묻은 채 시선을 돌리지도 않았다. 시문은 당황한 티를 내지 않으려 애썼다.

 

“텐카씨는 내가 따로 부탁할 일이 있어서 어딜 좀 보내 놨어.”

“그 띨띨이 아저씨 어디를 믿고요.”

“하하, 그래도 내가 며칠씩 자릴 비울 순 없잖니.”

 

새빨간 거짓말이었다. 시문은 바람과 소피아가 자신의 기만을 알아차리지 못하길 빌었다.

 

 

***

 

 

보고서를 쓰고, 보석이 흘러들어갔을 만한 경로를 추적하는 것으로 반나절을 보냈다. 나머지는 외근이었다. 같이 가겠다는 소피아와 바람을 경찰청에 남겨두고 차에 오른 시문은 도망치듯 외곽순환도로를 따라 서울을 벗어났다.

 

 

***

 

 

그는 생일을 챙기지 않았다. 태어난 계절이 을씨년스럽고 황량한데, 세상마저 그를 받아내고 몇 해 지나지 않아 싸늘히 온기를 잃어버려 생을 축하해야 할 당위성을 찾지 못했기 때문이었다. 해가 가고 나이를 먹을수록 그 믿음은 굳건해져갔다. 조부모와 함께 살적에는 그녀가 생일상을 차려 주었으나 그마저도 달가웠던 적이 없었다. 미역국과 고기반찬이 놓인 상 앞에서 그는 항상 젓가락만 깨작깨작 놀리다가 밥공기를 반도 비우지 못하고 예의바른 미안함과 함께 일어서곤 했다. 그때마다 내리던 숨 막히는 적막과, 연민과, 동정, 뒤따르는 한숨. 견딜 수가 없었다. 그래서 조모가 돌아가시고 서울에 상경해 좁은 방에서 혼자 살 때부터 그는 생일을 챙기지 않았다. 오롯이 혼자인 생은 축복하기에 마땅치 않았다. 주변은 온통 그림자였다. 곁에 남을 사람이 없었다.

 

 

***

 

 

보석을 도난당한 뒤 연이어 사고를 당했다는 사람의 녹취를 마치고 서울로 올라오는 길 내내 시문은 제 옆자리가 비어 있다는 사실을 필요 이상으로 인식하지 않기 위해 부단히 노력했다. 일부러 잘 듣지도 않는 라디오를 크게 틀어 놨지만 그건 그것대로 이질적이었다. 산 사이로 난 도로를 타게 되자 신호에 노이즈가 끼어들었고, 짜증이 나 라디오를 탁 끄자 다시금 뱀처럼 쉭쉭거리는 바람소리와 멀리서 다가왔다 멀어지는 노란 가로등 불빛만 남았다. 소란스러운 적막이었다.

 

곰곰이 되짚어 보니 며칠 전부터 좀 수상한 기미가 보이긴 했었다고, 시문은 생각했다. 어딘가로 자꾸 전화를 건다던가, 사무실에 있던 중 볼일이 있다며 불쑥 튀어나갔던 일이나, 뭔가를 숨기는 것처럼 자꾸 말을 돌린다던가. 시문은 미간을 찡그렸다. 그렇지 않아도 의심받고 있는 사람이면 처신이라도 잘 해야 할 것을.

 

경찰청으로 돌아오니 12층 사무실엔 아무도 없었다. 시문은 적막 속에서 나머지 일을 마치고 집으로 돌아와 아무도 없는 집에서 씻고 홀로 자리에 누웠다.

 

소름이 끼쳤다.

 

 

***

 

 

“그래서, 왔어요?”

“예?”

 

이상한 일이 벌어진다는 제보를 받고 급히 의정부에 다녀오는 길이었다. 바람은 전날 밤을 새서 피곤한지 차 뒷좌석에서 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있고, 헛다리만 거하게 짚은 시문과 소피아는 온몸이 흙투성이가 된 채 각자 운전석과 조수석에 앉아 한참 말이 없던 참이었다.

 

“텐카 씨 말이에요. 벌써 사흘이나 연락도 없고.”

“아, 일이 좀 길어지겠다고 하더군요.”

“으이구. 사람 혼자 냅두고 뭐 하는 짓이람.”

“하하, 괜찮습니다. 원래 혼자 살았는데요 뭐.”

“그렇지만, 고양이 손이라도 빌리고 싶은 상황에 이렇게 혼자 출장근무중이라니 좀 괘씸해서요. 고생이나 실컷 하고 있었으면 좋겠네."

 

시문은 그냥 웃고 말았다. 저도 그랬으면 좋겠습니다, 소피아 씨. 어디에서 뭘 하고 있는지는 모르겠지만.

 

 

***

 

 

전날 밤, 사흘째 홀로 집으로 돌아오는 시문은 무의식적으로 현관에서 그의 구두를 찾는 자신을 발견하고 아연실색했다. 도대체 얼마나 길들여졌으면 이런 사고를 하는 건지. 기다림에 익숙하지 않은 그는 혼자 부스럭부스럭 집안일을 하다 말고 옷을 챙겨 입고 출근을 했다.

 

혼자란 사실이 두렵거나 불안했던 적이 없었다. 홀로 존재함이 그를 외로움으로부터 지켜주는 방패였다. 홀로 평온했다. 홀로 완전했다. 홀로…… 지금까지.

 

시문은 텅 빈 사무실을 둘러보았다. 오후로 익어가는 햇살만 가득했다. 이곳엔 그림자도 없다. 아무도 없다. 아무도.

 

거미한테 붙잡힌 사냥감의 체액이 빨리듯

 

정신이

 

빨려 나갔다.

 

견디지 못한 그는 커피를 뽑아 마시러 3층으로 내려갔다.

 

주말에도 세상이 소란스럽다는 걸 그제야 알아차린 사람처럼, 갑작스레 왁자지껄한 곳으로 발을 들여놓자 정신이 번뜩 돌아왔다. 불안한 평온함이었다.

 

동전을 먹이자 자판기는 선심이라도 쓰듯 종이컵을 툭 뱉어냈다. 커피가 다 담기자마자 컵을 꺼낸 시문은 자판기 옆의 그림자 안으로 비켜섰다. 다들 제 일에 바빠 아무도 그를 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그런 생각이 들자 편안해졌다.

 

괜찮다.

 

“어어, 시문이. 여기서 뭐 하냐?”

 

옆에서 불쑥 다가온 목소리에 시문은 하마터면 커피를 엎지를 뻔 했다. 돌아보니 고강도가 마치 신기한 짐승 보듯 눈을 둥그렇게 뜨고 조금 굽혔던 허리를 펴고 있었다.

 

“오늘도 일해?”

 

시문은 손등으로 입가에 묻은 커피를 닦아냈다.

 

“강도 선배도 오늘 일하잖아요.”

“그 FBI 아가씨가 오늘은 쉰다기에 너도 안 나올 줄 알았지.”

“소피아 씨야- 아니, 잠깐. 소피아 씨랑 연락을 해요?”

“응? 아니, 뭐 그런 건 아니고.”

 

그 시뻘건 능구렁이 같은 사람도 그러더니, 이젠 소피아마저... 시문은 차마 말실수했다는 표정으로 쩔쩔매는 선배에겐 화를 내지 못하고 애꿎은 커피만 벌컥벌컥 들이켰다. 그러자 고강도가 머리를 벅벅 긁더니 성을 내기 시작했다.

 

“에이이, 나도 모르겠다.”

“네?”

“그 아가씨가 말하지 말랬는데... 내가 언제 너한테서 비밀 숨기는 거 봤냐 시문아.”

“그, 글쎄요?”

“무슨 그런 섭섭한 소릴! 없어! 단! 한번도! 없-! 아, 그래 그 대학 때 미팅은 내가 양심고백 한다. 사실 너 말고 나올 애 있었는데 내가 너 여자 좀 소개시켜주려고 불렀던 거야. 미안.”

 

고강도가 땍땍 소리를 치자 지나가던 형사들이 무슨 일인가 싶어 하나씩 기웃거리기 시작했다. 수군거림이 들불처럼 번졌다. 와, 저거 저놈 그렇게 난리 치고 나가더니 무슨 염치로 여서 어슬렁거리나. 낮게 숨죽인 목소리들이 들려오자 시문은 일단 급한 대로 대화를 빨리 끝내기로 했다. 

 

“소피아 씨가 도대체 무슨 말을 했길래 그래요?”

 

드디어 본론이라는 듯 고강도의 눈이 반짝였다.

 

“너, 오늘 약속 없지?”

“예?”

“하긴 없겠지. 만날 같이 다니는 그 빨강머리 외국인도 없는데. 여튼 나는 칼퇴 못하고, 넌 뭐 딱히 위에서 쫄 사람 없으니까 먼저 한 일곱 시쯤에 나가서 너네 동네로 가.”

 

동네?

 

“저희 동네요? 거기서 무슨 일이 났대요? 그럼 왜 일곱 시까지 기다렸다가 가요, 지금 가지.”

 

그러자 이번엔 경악스럽게 벌려진 고강도의 입에서 빽 하니 사투리가 속사포처럼 쏟아졌다.

 

“아오, 이 문디야! 마, 니 낼 생일 아이가! 같이 밥 좀 묵자! 밥! 그놈의 돌때이, 장물아비한테 드갔으면 드간기지, 니가, 뭐, 요래조래 파 본다꼬 고게 당장 뿅 하고 티 나올 거 같나? 고마 사준다 칼 때 주디 다물고 밥이나 처묵-”

“아, 알았어요. 알았어요. 어디로......”

“어덴지 모르겠음 마 지하철역으로 가라 역으로! 빠딱 몬 가면 니 죽는디!”

 

 

***

 

근 십 년 만에 고강도에게서 속사포같은 욕을 들어먹은 시문은 그 기세에 눌려 찍소리도 못하고 동네까지 달려온 자신을 돌아보며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 엊그제 그렇게 말을 끊어 버렸는데 기어이 둘이서 일을 벌인 게 분명했다. 그 때 넘기지 말고 확실히 잘라둘걸, 하고 후회해봤자 이미 늦어 버린 터라, 시문은 목줄 매인 개처럼 집까지 터덜터덜 갔다가 소피아와 바람, 김영화 형사와 나중에 합류한 고강도 틈에 끼어서 주인공 아닌 주인공 노릇을 하다 새벽이 가까워서야 풀려났다.

 

주위에 사람이 있다.

 

시문은 문을 열고 들어가며 생각했다. 이렇게 많은 사람이 주변에 있어 본 적이 없어서 그는 어찌할 바를 몰랐다. 분명 어릴 적엔 지푸라기라도 잡는 심정으로 산타클로스에게 ‘친구를 주세요.’라고 써 보냈던 것 같기도 한데. 설마 너무 오래 홀로 살아온 탓에 어딘가 고장나버린 게 아닌가 하는 생각까지 하다가, 시문은 고기냄새 배인 옷을 갈아입고 버릇처럼 담배를 물고 베란다로 나갔다. 그리고 찬바람을 견디며 불을 댕긴 뒤에야 머리를 세게 얻어맞은 듯 충격을 받았다.

 

_아오, 싀문씨! 담배 냄섀! 나가서 핍시다!_

_여긴 제 집인데요._

_꼬코마처럼 고러지 마시고. 한국은 통방…… 어이…… 어의지국? 통방어의지국 사람이 고러면 됩니카?_

_동방예의지국이겠죠. 싫으면 방 구해서 나가던가요._

_캬악! 방에 냄섀 배면 요자들 시러함미다! 싀문씨 욘애 모타면 어쪼료고!_

_연애는 무슨. 이렇게 커다란 짐승이 집에 똬리 틀고 앉았는데 퍽이나 연애를 하겠습니다. 알았어요, 얹혀사는 주제에 치사하게 이런 거 가지고 난리야._

 

그의 부재에도 불구하고 이젠 잘 길들여진 짐승처럼 타성적으로. 시문은 입에 문 담배를 빨아들일 생각도 못하고 멍하니 물고 있다가 재가 툭 떨어지는 바람에 정신을 차렸다. 1월의 바람이 쌩하니 베란다 유리창 사이로 몰려들었다. 자기 자신에 당황하여 우왕좌왕하던 시문은 짜증스레 머리를 긁으며 이미 반쯤 타들어간 담배를 꽁초 수북한 재떨이에 비벼 껐다.

 

그 때, 단지 울타리 바깥에 주차된 포장마차가 눈에 들어왔다. 따스한 불빛이 새어나왔다.

 

시문은 진지하게 고민하기 시작했다. 맥주는 너무 추워서 싫고, 편의점에도 소주는 팔겠지만 집에 다시 들어올 생각은 하기도 싫었다. 그는 가늘게 좁힌 눈으로, 싸늘한 냉기가 휘몰아치는 베란다 난간에 몸을 기대고 서서 잠시 고민하다 얼른 베란다 창을 닫았다.

 

 

 

***

 

 

솔직히 털어놓자면, 이시문은 대한민국 성인 남성치곤 술을 못했다.

 

정말 못했다.

 

“저기요. 여기서 주무시면 안 됩니다.”

 

수염 덥수룩한 중년의 포장마차 주인이 자리에 앉아 고개를 푹 숙인 채 말이 없는 시문의 앞에 손을 흔들어 보였다. 소주 두 병과 반도 줄어들지 않은 오뎅탕을 앞에 둔 시문은 천천히 고개를 들었다가, 서글프도록 새빨개진 얼굴로 그를 한참 바라보았다. 주인은 뭐야, 안 자네. 라고 중얼거리곤 다시 자기 할 일을 했다.

 

억울한 얼굴로 입을 죽 내민 시문은 제 앞에 놓인 빈 잔을 뚫어져라 쳐다보다가, 울고 싶은 심정으로 궁상맞게 잔을 채웠다.

 

궁상맞기 짝이 없다. 그래. 나 궁상맞다. 궁상맞다고. 그런 말만 속으로 계속 되풀이하자니, 갑자기 저 무심하게 생긴 포장마차 주인이라도 붙잡고 하소연을 하고 싶은 마음이 왈칵 솟았다. 시문은 기겁을 하며 소주를 목구멍에 탈탈 털어 넣었다.

 

집에, 곁에 사람이 없다는 사실이 서글픈 적이 없었다. 원래 나길 그렇게 났기에 앞으로도 쭉 그럴 것이라는 믿음 덕에 그는 홀로 살아왔다. 그런데 지금은 외롭다. 생이 외롭다. 이전까지 그를 괴롭힌 역사가 없던 것마저 지금은 한겨울 싸늘한 비처럼 그를 세차게 때렸다. 도대체 이해할 수 없는 감정들이라 시문은 안주를 건드리지도 않으며 술만 삼켰다.

 

완전히 떠나 버린 건지 아닌 건지, 그걸 알 수가 없어 그는 어찌할 줄을 몰랐다. 소피아에게 되는 대로 둘러댄 게 잘못이었다고 시문은 뒤늦게 후회했지만 이미 엎어진 물이다. 하지만 그 때는 또 그가 언제 돌아오겠다, 어디로 가겠다 말 한 마디도 없이 덜컥 사라져 버린 게 알려져 일을 키우기가 싫었던 것도 사실이고. 돌이켜보니 스무 살 어린애나 할 법한 짓이라, 시문은 창피함에 두 손으로 머리를 벅벅 긁었다. 어째 며칠 사이에 내가 내가 아니게 되는 기분이었다. 기분 더럽다. 기분이…….

 

그리고 별안간 천막이 펄럭 걷히더니, 살을 저미는 새벽바람과 함께 키 큰 그림자가 불쑥 들어왔다.

 

“아으, 츄워! 아죠씨, 요기 오뎅-”

 

순식간에 정신이 든 시문의 고개가 번쩍 들렸다.

 

나흘 전 봤던 차림새 그대로인 텐카가 코트 깃을 잔뜩 세우고 주머니에 두 손을 찔러 넣은 채 좁은 포장마차 안에 구부정히 서 있다. 새빨간 눈이 잔뜩 놀라선 똥그래져있었다. 그는 제 눈을 의심했다. 맙소사. 소주 두 병에 헛것을 보는구나.

 

“읭? 싀문씨 요기서 모합니까? 나 옵따고 새뵥에 웬 궁상?”

 

이젠 헛것이 말도 한다. 시문은 안색이 창백해져서 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 이렇게 취했으니 얌전히 집에 기어들어가 뻗어야겠다는 생각밖엔 들지 않았다. 그는 자꾸만 자기 앞으로 슬금슬금 몰려드는 빨간 플라스틱 의자들을 피해 잽싸게 - 그러니까 본인은 잽싸다고 생각했다 - 도망을 쳤다. 하지만 속이 메스꺼워서 멀리 가진 못했고, 포장마차를 겨우 열 걸음 나와, 시든 덩굴장미가 무성한 아파트 철책에 기대서서 찬바람을 맞았다. 그러니까 정신이 좀 맑게 돌아오는 것 같기도 한데, 포장마차 안에서 무전취식자 대신 그 동거인을 붙잡은 포장마차 주인과 어눌한 한국어로 꽥꽥대는 익숙한 목소리가 들리는 걸로 보아 여전히 많이 취한 건 틀림없었다.

 

 

***

 

 

무슨 정신으로 현관문 앞까지 도착한 건지 시문은 어안이 벙벙했다. 그는 이상하게도 제 눈앞에서 이리저리 꿈틀대는 세 자리 숫자를 뚫어져라 노려보며 뒤로 물러났고, 그러자 그를 붙잡고 있던 사람이 낮은 목소리로 - 그리고 알 수 없는 언어로 - 욕을 하더니 그의 재킷 주머니에서 열쇠를 찾아냈다.

 

“어우, 싀문씨 슐냄새 끝짱입니다. 근데 쏘주는 두 병바께 안 마셔씁니다? 두 병이 몹니까 두 병이.”

 

이젠 헛것에 붙잡혀서 허우적거린다. 근데 진짜인가? 시문은 눈을 크게 떴다 좁혔다를 반복하며 코를 간질이는 빨간 머리를 한 움큼 틀어잡고 제 얼굴을 가져다 비볐다. 익숙한 냄새인 건 분명한데 이상한 잡내도 난다. 시문은 눈썹을 찡그리며 머리채를 더 세게 틀어쥐고 코를 묻었다. 그러자 악, 하는 외마디 비명과 함께 열쇠가 쩔그렁 떨어졌다. 아이고 내 신세야. 텐카는 눈물을 머금고 사정없이 머리를 쥐어뜯는 시문을 한 팔로 부축한 채 엉거주춤 허리를 굽히려고 했다.

 

“아, 쫌, 카만 좀 있으-”

 

그러자 우악스럽게 머리를 움켜쥔 손이 억지로 고개를 비틀더니, 지독한 술 냄새가 확 다가왔다. 입이 막혔다. 텐카는 자신이 허리를 육십 도 가량 굽힌 상태에서 머리를 붙잡혀 만취한 시문에게 현관문 앞에서 키스를 당하고 있다는 사실을 깨닫기까지 약 오 초를 소비했다.

 

 

***

 

시문은 끔찍한 두통에 신음을 흘리며 깨어났다.

 

방 안이었다. 그는 물음표를 한 아름 안고 퀭한 얼굴로 주변을 두리번거렸다. 분명 어제 집으로 돌아와서 담배 피다가 소주 한잔 하려고 포장마차 내려가서 마시고... 그 뒤론 기억이 없었다. 아니, 사실 뭔가 조금 기억이 나려고 하는데 분명 꿈에서 헛것을 본 걸 테다.

 

헛것. 시문은 자리에서 일어나 비척거리는 걸음으로 방을 나와 물을 마셨다. 집 안은 달라진 것이 없이 휑했다. 식탁 의자에 아무렇게나 걸쳐져 바닥을 쓸고 있는 텐카의 코트만 제외한다면.

 

시문은 맨 처음 그가 사라진 것을 깨달은 새벽처럼 거실 한 가운데 우뚝 서서 유령처럼 걸린 텐카의 코트를 바라보았다. 꿈이 아니다. 짧지만 긴 깨달음이 찾아오고, 기억이 되살아났다. 뒤따라오는 부끄러움. 맙소사. 작은 한숨이 새었다. 그러나 시문은 이번에야말로 어른처럼 제대로 상황을 타개하기로 결심했다. 어쨌든 들어오면 지난 나흘간 무단으로 말도 없이 외박을 때린 동거인과 대화는 해야 했으니까.

 

외투도 버려 놓고 나간 걸 보면 멀리 가진 않았으리라. 식탁에 컵을 내려놓은 시문은 안도하며 코트를 집어 들었고, 동시에 그런 일에 안도하는 자신을 발견하고 할 말을 잃었다. 이게 도대체 뭐라고. 그저 원래 있지도 않던 사람이 잠시 사라졌던 것뿐인데. 그렇게 스스로를 타박하며 코트를 들어 올리자 뭔가가 툭 하고 떨어졌다. 작은 상자였다.

 

아직 숙취가 해소되지 않아 멍한 채로 그게 무엇일지 생각하다가, 천천히 허리를 굽혀 집어 들었다. 겉이 벨벳으로 씌워진 작은 상자. 금은방이나 보석상에서나 쓸 법한 상자였다. 생소한 물건이었다.

 

그는 그것을 잠시 노려보다가 식탁 위에 올려놓고, 이번엔 코트 주머니를 뒤졌다. 영수증 몇 개와 사탕 껍질들, 그리고 구겨진 티켓 두 장이 잡혀 나왔다. 1월 7일 새벽에 출발한 인천발 로마행 비행기 티켓. 다른 하나는 11일 날짜가 찍힌 인천행. 로마에서 밀라노로 가는 왕복 기차표 영수증. 미니 마르스 바 껍질 하나와 버터스카치 캔디 껍질 두엇. 

 

그의 코트를 다시 의자 위에 걸쳐 두고 시문은 상자를 집었다. 열면 돌이킬 수 없을 것 같다. 도대체 무슨 이유로 밀라노까지 갔다가 돌아온 건지 알 수 없었고 이런 식으로 남의 사생활 엿보길 좋아하지도 않았지만-시문의 손이 상자를 열었다.

 

커프스링크 한 쌍이 있었다. 백금 프레임에 파란 보석이 박힌. 아주 세심하게 커팅되어 한 번 돌릴 때 마다 빛이 별가루처럼 부서졌다. 시문은 귀신에 홀린 사람처럼 그것을 뚫어져라 쳐다보다가, 문득 그 보석이 아주 익숙해 보인다고 생각했다.

 

파란 보석. 심해 가장 깊은 곳의 물처럼.

 

시문은 고개를 번뜩 쳐들었다. 그는 상자를 팽개치고 급히 노트북을 열어 사건 파일을 열었다. 악령이 씌인 사파이어 귀걸이가 마지막으로 목격된 것이 7일. 녹취를 했던 피해자의 진술에 의하면 키가 매우 큰 남자가 그날 밤 귀걸이를 탈취해갔다. 키가 매우 큰 남자. 키가 매우 큰…….

 

현관문이 열렸다.

 

“으으으 한쿡은 왜 이로케 춥고 눈은 이로케 오고 난리입니다…… 아?”

 

시문의 고개가 홱 돌아갔고, 이제 막 신발을 벗고 들어서는 텐카와 눈이 마주쳤다. 푸른 눈에서 불이 튀었다. 텐카는 힘이 꽉 들어간 그의 턱을 보곤 본능적으로 겁을 먹고 그 자리에 굳었다.

 

“싀... 싀문씨 온제 일어나씁니까? 속은 갠찬…….”

“이 개자식아!”

 

말이 끝나기도 전에 주먹이 날아왔다. 뒤로 몸을 빼려 했으나 지금 저 주먹이 헛방으로 끝나면 더 큰 게 돌아올 것이 뻔했으므로 텐카는 그냥 이를 악물었다. 뻑. 그는 코를 부여잡고 자리에 주저앉았다.

 

“얽!! 아풉니다! 싀문씨 미쵸써?!”“지금 미친 게 누군데!”

 

이번엔 멱살이 잡혔다. 다시 한 번 주먹이 날아올 기세에 텐카는 이번에야말로 기겁을 해 우유와 와인, 토마토, 양파 따위가 담긴 비닐봉지를 바닥에 와르르 팽개치고 시문의 손목을 잡았다.

 

“자, 잠칸! 싀문씨 이러지 말고, 말로-”

“우리가 이걸 찾는다고 무슨 고생을 했는데! 그걸, 세상에! 무슨 정신으로 이런 상자에 담아서 우리 집까지 가져와!”

“이건 고냥- 악, 아팟, 이건 고냥 꼽데기입니다! 제령해써!"

"지금 그게 문제예요? 수사하던 물건을 니멋대로 탈취해? 너 오늘 죽었어!"

"Italien에 아는 마뇨 누나한테 부타캐서-! 아, 싀문씨, 고거 이젠 아무론 힘도 옵- 꺅!”

“뭐라고요?”

 

우악스럽게 멱살을 움켜잡은 손에서 슬쩍 힘이 풀렸다. 시문은 영 이해가 안 간다는 표정으로 설명을 요구했다. 겨우 풀려난 텐카는 얼얼한 광대를 문지르며 억울한 얼굴이었다.

 

“거기 박혀 있던 요자, 이제 없어여. 애초에 싀문씨한테 알료지면 안 되는 고여씁니다. 그냥 내가 처리하고 제령해서 싀문씨 주료고 했는데, 고 FBI 누놔가 해, 해방? 회방?을 놓는 바람에 다 망해씁니다. 아픔니다......”

"저기요, 지금 문제가 그게 아니잖아요?"

"어차피 이건 소모스랑 관련도 없는 건이엇자나!"

“화상아! 그걸 변명이라고 합니까?"

 

텐카는 더 얻어맞고 전격도 몇 번 맞아 그을음이 묻은 채로 현관문에 등을 기댄 채 주저앉았다. 시문은 지끈거리는 머리를 부여잡고 심호흡을 했다.

 

"이걸 저한테요? 왜?”

“왜라니? 싀문씨 생일이쟈나.”

 

혀를 빼앗긴 기분이었다. 시문은 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰랐다.

 

“나도 압니다. 싀문씨 생일 안 챙기는고.”

 

오롯이 혼자인 생은 축하하기에 마땅치 않았다. 생이 기꺼웠던 적이...

 

“머 나도 내 생일 안 챙기니카. 하지만 싀문씨한테 좋은 걸 주고 시퍼씁니다. 싀문씨는 내가-”

 

텐카는 그 뒤에 이어질 말을 짓씹었다.

 

“그리고 오차피 그거 사람드리 훔치고 훔치면서 돌던 물곤이라 원 주인 찾기도 쫌 그롭니다. 박물관 모 이런데 지버넣어도 누구 손 탈지 누가 압니카.”

 

구차한 변명이 지나가고, 침묵이 비처럼 추적추적 내렸다. 입 안을 헛도는 말들이 웅덩이로 고였다. 시문은 그 습한 기운을 피하려 뒤로 두어 걸음 물러났다. 낡은 식탁 위엔 아직도 사파이어가 박힌 커프스가 얌전히 앉아 그를 물끄러미 응시하고 있었다.

 

어느 쪽으로나 되돌리기에 늦었다. 도난당한 물건을 경찰 관계자가 가로채어 경찰에게 선물했다는 상황 자체는 남들의 눈에 충분히 의심받을 만 했다. 이젠 그냥 아무에게도 들키는 일 없이 사건이 묻히기만 기다리는 수밖에. 사실 시문이 화가 나는 건 그가 이런 선물이나 만들자고 말도 없이 사라졌다 불쑥 나타났다는 것이었지만, 그걸 입 밖으로 내기에 시문에겐 아직 끌어안은 자존심이 남아 있었다.

 

“앞으론 어디 가면 간다고 말을 해요. 사람 난감하게 하지 말고.”

“뎨동합니다...”

 

얼마나 알량한지.

 

“근데 이거 귀걸이 아니었어요?”

 

다시 입을 연 시문의 목소리는 많이 누그러져 있었다. 텐카는 그제야 긴장을 풀고, 엉망으로 흐트러진 비닐봉지를 주섬주섬 주워 주방으로 들어왔다.

 

“응. 근데 싀문씨 귀 안 뚜렀습니다. 컷팅도 다시 해야 하고. 그래서 밀라노에 아는 누나를 횹박...? 아니, 부탁해서 커프스로 만드러씁니다.”

“당신이 하는 일이 뭐 그렇겠죠.”

“왜 이래 싀문씨! 나 고런 사람 아님니다! 대학에서 알고 지냈떤 누나임니다!”

“난 당신에게 해 준 게 없는데요.”

 

시문은 지난해를 떠올렸다. 그의 생일이 크리스마스 직후라는 걸 잊은 게 아니었다. 그날도 둘은 잠복을 허탕치고 새벽에야 집으로 비척비척 들어와 씻는 시늉만 낸 후에 쓰러져 잠들었다. 새카만 어둠 속에 모로 돌아누워 웅크린 그의 등이 떠올랐다. 그 때 손을 뻗지 않은 것을 후회했다. 앞으로도 두고두고 후회할 것이다.

 

“갠찬습니다. 내뇬에 해 주세요.”

 

비닐봉지 바스락거리는 소리. 웅얼거리며 대답하는 목소리에서 웃음이 묻어나왔다.

 

시문은 커프스를 손가락 끝으로 쓸어 보았다. 분에 넘치는 선물이라는 생각이 들었다. 받은 만큼 돌려주기가 겁이 났다. 그럴 수가 없을 것 같아서.

 

“일단은 고맙게 받을게요. 하지만 앞으로는 뭐든 훔쳐서 선물하지 마세요. 기분 이상하니까.”

“Ja, Mutter.”

“그리고…… 앞으로도 장담 못 합니다. 전 이런 걸 해 본 적이 없어서.”

“갠찬아. 이미 마니 받았습니다.”

 

그리고 후일 내가 당신에게서 받아갈 것은 이런 돌멩이로 값을 치룰 수도 없겠지. 텐카는 식재료를 싱크대에 쏟아 넣으며 생각했다. 하지만 지금은 몰라도 된다. 아직 평화로울 수 있다. 지금은. 조금만 더. 그는 자신의 일그러진 얼굴을 시문이 볼 수 없도록 등을 돌리고 있다는 사실에 감사했다.

 

뒤를 돌아보니 시문이 머리를 부여잡고 커프스를 앞에 둔 채 고사를 지내고 있었다. 이걸 하고 다닐 수도 없고, 하고 머리를 싸매 고민을 하는 건지 아니면 그냥 숙취가 채 가시지 않은 것인지 알 수는 없었다. 어쨌거나 텐카는 만족스럽게 웃었다.

 

"밥머급시다."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
